


I trust my breath

by purplefox



Series: Kinktober 2018 Lusan edition [14]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Asphyxiation, Kinktober, M/M, PWP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-30
Updated: 2018-10-30
Packaged: 2019-08-09 19:24:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16455848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/purplefox/pseuds/purplefox
Summary: Sanji knew they would get here eventually. There were so many things Luffy was coming to explore





	I trust my breath

Luffy had been getting more and curious lately. Testing limits in bed being a little confused on what he was feeling and what he wanted. Sanji had already resolved himself to just watching and see how things played out. He wanted Luffy to discover these things, these needs and desires himself.

The last thing he wanted was to be showing his captain everything and having Luffy follow his lead on everything they did. Luffy had to want and crave it too. Not just go along with what Sanji wanted and what he felt. That just made him feel guilty.

This way was far better. Luffy learned by himself and he then got to understanding himself and the needs he had. The wants that he had buried deep in that easy going exterior.

There were things that Luffy desired after all. Sanji had no problem meeting Luffy halfway. His issues lay with the fact that he had explored, he had messed around so he knew himself. Luffy had just turned to Sanji and kept going for him. Luffy had kissed him and Sanji had gently guided them.

Now that Luffy knew what to do, now that he understood what it was all about it was time for him to not just choose. It was time for him to explore and understand about the other things.

Sanji had known Luffy liked control. It was in the way his hands moved and stroked. The way he watched Sanji. The way he touched him when they were being casual. It was the roughness just before Luffy came. It was shown through the bites that Luffy never noticed that he did.

He was possessive and that he was curious too that told Sanji that Luffy could not only match his desires but that things would never grow stale between them. Luffy had things buried inside him just waiting to be explored and discovered.

Luffy was learning the things that turned him on and Sanji was learning things about himself too. He liked the way Luffy would push him down. For Luffy to climb in his lap, wrap around him the way he did and consume him in a kiss. It was more than growing on Sanji.

The way he wanted to see everything. It was a little embarrassing the way Luffy wanted to see and watch. More than a little embarrassing but it was hot too. Having all that focus on him. That intensity, the look of a hungry beast.

Luffy was not the only one learning about himself. Luffy was awakening things in Sanji as well and that was perfectly fine. But in the end it was Luffy that had to find his own feet and know what he wanted and liked. He could not follow Sanji’s lead he had to find his own pace.

He was not shy about the kissing but he could not stick to the places that Sanji showed him to touch. Sanji had liked how Luffy’s fingers had started to cautiously explore him. It had been soft at first but as Luffy’s confidence grew his fingers moved with more certainty. He found the places that Sanji had not known would bring him pleasure.

Still Luffy’s fascination with his neck, Sanji had noticed it right away. Noticed and had done nothing at all. Luffy’s fingers would play with his nape. Luffy would kiss his way down Sanji’s body with special attention paid to Sanji’s neck.

His throat always held the worst of the kiss marks. There would be that bite and that burning sensation when Luffy made his move. The only thing about it was how unconscious it all seemed. Even the way Luffy would pin him down by his neck when he fucked Sanji from behind.

The way his fingers would wrap around Sanji’s neck before he tilted his face up so Luffy would watch his face when they fucked face to face. Luffy loved to watch Sanji’s face when he came. He was so focused during that moment that no matter how often it happened the intensity of Luffy’s eyes caused his heart to squeeze. The eyes of the beast was no joke.

He had to bite back his smile when Luffy pushed him back onto the bed. He had been the one to go on the attack when they had gotten the room. It had been so long since he had managed to have Luffy properly to himself instead of their hurried moments.

From standing to him wrapping one leg around Luffy as he tried to ride him before hands scooped him up and Luffy held him up and fucked him against the door. So much for waiting.

Sanji had braced his back against the old wooden door and fucked himself on Luffy’s cock as the man held him up and sucked bruises onto his neck. Sanji’s cock had been hard and wet, rubbing against both their shirts he would have come like that if Luffy had not tightened his grip on him and tugged Sanji even closer.

He had moved to the bed and Sanji had cried out with each step. Wrapped himself tighter around Luffy and shuddered with every step before he was carefully laid across the bed. There was just something crazy about Luffy.

He had laid back as Luffy arranged himself between his legs again. He had sighed at the feeling of Luffy sliding inside of him again. But the hand that railed up his body had caused him to lazily watch Luffy’s eyes. Dark eyes so focused as he slowly moved his hips. Stroked deep inside Sanji even as his mind was obviously elsewhere.

Sanji felt the pressure in his stomach as Luffy lightly wrapped his fingers around his throat. He panted as Luffy leaned down further on him. Bringing up the pressure, shoving his cock deeper. The fingers across his neck were lightly. Luffy had just wrapped his fingers there, questioning.

Sanji nodded as Luffy’s hips picked up speed and ferocity. He was being moved across the bed with the thrusts. His cock was bobbing and leaking over himself and his stomach.

Slowly Luffy’s grip tightened. His hands were precise and Sanji could feel the tension shaking his body. It became harder to breathe before it became impossible to breathe at all. He did not fight it. Just watched the eyes above him as his body shuddered and spasmed.

It was possible to feel too much. Because he most certainly was feeling it. There were dots in his vision. It was harder and harder to hear their surroundings. The sound of their breathing, the sounds of their bodies joining together it all vanished under a haze. Still Sanji struggled to keep his eyes open as his body fought him.

When his orgasm hit him it was almost painful. A clenching in his gut hurt his already tense body. His cock spat cum against himself and Luffy. His body clenched  down tight around Luffy. All Sanji could see was Luffy’s face. It was so intense and pleasurable he might have cried out.

As it was Luffy’s hand vanished from his neck and soft kisses were placed to his throat the movement he came. Sanji would have loved to see Luffy cum but he slid into darkness instead.

X

Chopper was throwing him accusing tired looks and Luffy felt a little guilty. “I should have let go sooner.” He admitted as Chopper attended to the sleeping Sanji.

“Not all of it is your fault.” Chopper grudgingly admitted. “He’s been working too hard he needs more rest.” He glared at Luffy again. “But that doesn’t mean you should be pushing him this hard. Wasn’t what you were doing enough?”

“Nope.” Luffy sat cross legged on the chair next to the bed. “It’s never enough when it comes to Sanji. I just want more and more.” He softly reached out to stroke Sanji’s damp hair. “I’m now fingering out just how bad I want everything that he has. All the time in the world wouldn’t be enough to get my fill.”


End file.
